Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and other display devices, as well as touch-screen panels and other input devices to be used in combination with the display devices, have been widely employed in various areas. Transparent pressure-sensitive adhesive sheets are used for the lamination of optical members to produce such display devices and input devices. For example, transparent pressure-sensitive adhesive sheets are used for the lamination of touch-screen panels or lenses with display devices (e.g., LCDs) (see, for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1, PTL 2, and PTL 3).